


Mirror, Mirror

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Biting, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Nipple Play, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena wasn't sure how she ended up naked under Katherine but oddly, she wasn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "mirror".

“Mirror, Mirror on the wall,” Katherine said absently to the naked girl between her thighs. “Who’s the fairest doppelganger of them all?”

“You?” Elena said; too worried about her own arousal to play her games. How she got in this predicament was beyond her.

“Aww, you think so?” Katherine leaned down, studying Elena’s face closely before kissing her deeply. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Elena said, cursing herself for getting off on it, on Katherine.

Katherine ran her hands up Elena’s ribs, cupping her breasts, pinching her nipples hard. Dipping her head down, she sank blunt teeth into the flesh of Elena’s breast before licking over the bite mark.

“Here’s an idea,” Katherine said suddenly. “We should take this mirror image thing seriously. Sixty nine always was my favorite number.”

Elena swallowed. She’d never eaten a girl out but she knew what she liked when a guy went down on her. “Ok.”

Katherine laughed. “Really? I was fucking with you but hey, never say I don’t keep my word.”

Katherine turned around, settling back down over her face, giving Elena the perfect view of her ass as she leaned to reach Elena’s cunt. It was eerie, how their movements matched each other, Katherine licking over her clit exactly right as her own tongue eagerly tasted Katherine’s pussy. She was so close, if only-

“Rise and shine, sweetheart,” Katherine said, nudging her awake, tiring of her little mind game.

“Oh God,” Elena said, unable to stop herself coming.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
